HP Story 2
Beckett Zabini looked at Ollivander as he said in horror "You... you... Why would you give him that wand"? "Well because you told me too". Beckett was getting madder every second "You knew that would happen! Come on son, we don't socialize with the likes of these peasants". Beckett took the scorpion fang wand, took his son's hand and pulled him out of the store. Father and son went from store to store collecting Miles' supplies including the forbidden broomstick, then they made their way to station 9 3/4. Miles packed everything on a trolley and ran through the wall as he gave his father a wave goodbye. Miles emerged from the wall just as the conductor shouted "Last call for the Hogwarts Express. Board now"! Miles spotted his friend Percy Rastan, and rushed over. They boarded the train together and selected an empty compartment. They set there stuff on the ground when Percy reached into his pocket and whispered "Look what I got". Miles' eyes grew wind as he procured a small red package of Creepy Crawlies. "You got the red pack? Do you know what's in the red pack of Creepy Crawlies"? "Yup" replied Percy feeling quite proud of himself "The Bavarian Flame Beetle. I'm going to stick it in Rose Weasley's luggage. Hah! Using a Weasley product on a Weasley". Miles kind of felt sorry for Rose because everyone knew that the Bavarian Flame Beetle was able to burn whatever it touched, and you could get some really nasty burns from it. He almost snatched the packet away when he remembered that good Zabini's always indulge in the pain of their enemies. So he gave a small smile and said "Yeah, but that's nothing in comparison with what I got". Miles' pulled out his SpindleMaster 400 and smiled as Percy's mouth fell open. "The SpindleMaster... It's the newest model. You're going to have to hide it from the professors... and nosy little children". Percy tilted his head towards the door. "Rattus Metamorphi" Miles said pointing his wand towards the door. The boy spying on them turned into a rat and dissappeared into the hall. "That'll teach you!' Miles yelled after him. The rest of the trip the boys sat staring out the window until Miles got bored and he asked Percy, "Hey, you wanna open the window and practice Paralyzing spells on the birds"? Percy's eyes lit up "Yeah! he replied and both boys pushed open the window. "Perificus Totalus" Miles said making a bird stop mid flight and fall to the ground. The boys went back and forth taking turns paralyzing birds until Percy saw a tiny red bird land on a window ledge near the other end of the train. "Hey Miles, bet you can't hit that little bird on that window ledge all the way over there." Percy dared. So Miles wound up and said "Perificus Totalus". But at that moment someone happened to open that very window and stick their head out, scaring away the bird and getting petrified in the process. "You hit a person!" said an astonished Percy. "And not just anybody" Percy squinted "You hit James Potter, Harry Potter's son"! Miles and Percy quick shut the window, put their illegal goods away and sat in their seats, in silence for five or so minutes until they reached Hogwarts castle where they were met by Headmaster McGonagal. "Everyone make their way into the castle. Except for Miles Zabini and Percy Rastan". After the others had made their way into the castle McGonagal looked sternly at the boys and said "That was a very clumsy and foolish thing to do. Not only did you open the window and were shooting out magic bolts throughout the country side, but you hit a student, and are trying to smuggle forbidden goods into the castle". Miles and Percy looked at each other astounded. McGonagal seemed to know everything! Category:Storys Category:WIP